Bath for Two
by M14Mouse
Summary: It was all Dominic's fault that Theo and Luan got turned into 4 years olds. He ended up paying for it….big time.


Bath for Two  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: It was all Dominic's fault that Theo and Luan got turned into 4 years olds. He ended up paying for it….big time.  
Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
H/C Bingo prompt: de-age(mental)  
Schmoop Bingo prompt: bubble bath  
Sibling Love theme:

Dominic thought that Theo was lying when he said that him and Luan were pure chaos when they were younger.

Oh, he really really should have listened to Theo.

Damn Dai Shi and his stupid spell.

Damn Luan for visiting at the same time!

They were going out to eat lunch and bam! Monster of the week popped up and zapped them.

Now, he was dealing with two four year old twins. Well, RJ said they are four. They couldn't remember why that they were here. RJ told them that their parents left them because of a business trip. The twins seemed to take it well enough. He wasn't quite sure. He only knew that they were a pain in the ass and if they were stopped getting into things…the better.

Day one, they exploded RJ's work shop. He could just said that some of RJ's machines don't work anymore. RJ really didn't get mad. He just smiled and patted their heads. Then he began to show them how to work…or blow up his machines. He has never seen RJ have so much fun. The twins were eating up like candy.

Day two, Fran and Lily took them shopping since they didn't know how long that they will be stuck as children. Like most kids, they didn't like clothes shopping but love the toys. Theo had a thing for blocks and legos. Luan had a thing for music. The girls got them stuffed animals because they were cute. Luan somehow found a stuffed flamingo, who happily named Mr. Wiggles Jr. Theo founded a stuffed bat, who named Swoop. When asked why he didn't get a cat, Theo gave him a look and telling that they didn't have any jaguars.

He wasn't going to fight Theo on that one.

Day three, they were running around JKP. Not getting into trouble…more like being curious about everything and everyone. The customers thought that they were adorable. They knew how to work a crowd. They got more free candy and pizza than what they knew what to do with which meant they got themselves hyper. That is when Fran and Casey took them to the park. Theo liked the monkey bars and trees way too much. Getting him down from a tree was a pain in the butt. Luan liked the swings. He made Casey push him higher and higher.

Day four, they took them out to see Master Swoop. They ended up hiding behind RJ because they said that he was a giant. Master Swoop smiled and lowered himself down to their height.

"Is that a little better?" Master Swoop said.

Theo stared at him and frowned.  
"Not going to eat us?" Luan said softly.

"Not going to eat you. I prefer fruit than little boys. And I see you have a mighty fine stuffed bat. Does he have a name?" Master Swoop said with a grin.

"Swoop," Theo said

"Awww…how wonderful. That is my name as well."

"Really?"

"Really."

If that didn't cement Theo's love for Master Swoop, the whole floating thing did. Luan had a blast playing in the water. He was soaked when they came to pick them up that night.

Cue the bubble bath.

He thought that he was going to get the best pictures of them. Blackmail material for later.

Sneaky little bastards made him slipped into the tub. They were giggling like no tomorrow. Theo kept putting bubbles on his head. Luan kept hitting the button on the camera. Fran and Lily came running into the bathroom when he started shouting. Who knew that the twins could be so heavy?

They rushed in and they started giggling. This wasn't fun at all.

They finally helped him and he glared at the twins.

"I am on to you two."

They giggled and smiled that innocent smile of theirs.

Sneaky little kids.

Day five….Day five was the worst. Dai Shi kidnapped them.

They were kids.  
He never seen Master Swoop liked this when he heard the news. His entire body was rigid and cold. He turned on his heels and kept walking. Dai Shi was so screwed. They handled the monster of the week while Master Swoop and RJ tore through Dai Shi's lair.

RJ said he knew Master Swoop for years and never seen him like this.

When they came back….there….there…was so much blood. He thought that he was going to throw up. Luan was covered in scratches and he had a broken arm. Theo….Theo was much worse. Theo looked so tiny when Master Swoop was carrying him. Master Swoop looked so tired.

He remembered Lily asking if he was still alive. But she could barely get the words out because she was crying so much.

No one could answer her because Master Swoop rushed Theo to the hospital.

That is where they were now.

Waiting….and Waiting. There wasn't a dry eye among them. Master Phant and RJ's dad came. RJ took Luan to the ER to get his arm checked out. Luan threw a fit. He didn't want to leave his brother.

It felt like forever before the doctor came out.

Damn kid was lucky. He would make it.

They were only allowed to see him for a few minutes before they had to leave. But somehow or another, RJ slipped Luan in and curled right next to his brother.

He almost cried.

"Camile gave me the reversal spell. We are going to wait until they have healed up enough," RJ said softly.

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because she thought children had nothing to do with this."

Words weren't needed to voice that they agreed.

And day six, they knew that they were lucky.

End.

A/N: This was part of my H/C Bingo Card that I complete last year. There is a little missing scene fic that I am going to post next week. I hope that you guys enjoy! Read and Review if You wish


End file.
